Thahn Ng (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Living Dream | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Thanh (misspelled) | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Sin-Cong | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Bio-luminescent energy form | Citizenship = Sin-Cong | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human with Inhuman lineageCategory:Human/Inhuman HybridsCategory:Hybrids activated by a Terrigen Bomb | PlaceOfBirth = Socialist Republic of Sin-Cong | Creators = James Asmus; Charles Soule; Stefano Caselli | First = All-New Inhumans #2 | HistoryText = Thahn Ng was a living breathing sentient being who lived in the nation of Sin-Cong. He was reborn as an Inhuman, and upon emerging from Terrigenesis, like a great many individuals who developed such physical oddities, were hunted down and burned alive in their homes by the nation's military by order of the ruling dictator of the nation. Inhuman Envoy As the Royal Inhuman Diplomatic Mission of New Attilan approached his homeland aboard the R.I.V., he bombarded the crew with the memories of all the deceased Nuhumans who were executed under the Commissar's orders in a bid to push them towards his goal of revenge. When Swain put herself into induced sleep in order to communicate with him, after a brief discussion the Living Dream had deduced her true abilities due to his nature as an astral body, and she then introduced Thahn to the central power core of the vessel known as Hub. Thahn was marveled and confused at how, after reaching out to all the Inhuman minds aboard the vessel, he had missed this being entirely. After the ships captain explained to him the Hub's condition, the apparition quickly revealed his hand lashing out at both Nuhumans, possessing the ship's captain in order to commandeer its power source, siccing the entire travel worthy vessel upon the kingdom of his unjust executioner. After a lengthily battle where the R.I.V decimated much of Sin-Cong; easily flattening the opposing air force, Thahn Ng took great joy over the destruction and genocide, his hunger for vengeance against his murderer has wrought. Swain did her best to resist, but the vengeful disembodied entity completely dug his hooks into her being, as well as Hub's, just as Gorgon walked in on them all. Ordering Hubartes to fire, the crippled Inhuman shifted his wheelchair into battle mode preparing to fight against the malignancy hosting the vessel's Captain. Enraged at this delay he asked why the latter was stopping him, considering all that has happened to he and his fellow Inhumans at the hand of the corrupt monarch, but instead of fighting, Gorgon simply dissuaded the Living Dream's rage by telling him how such ailments could drive one to distraction if not self-termination, and asked if he could truly sense those crippling emotions from everyone he had made contact with, could he not also be strong enough to rise against them? Relinquishing his hold Thahn Ng departed Swain's consciousness and disappeared to parts unknown, eventually turning up within the body of the comatose head of the now deposed Commissar's father. | Personality = | Powers = * Gestalt Psychic Entity: Being an incorporeal consciousness who literally shares his being with multiple individual psyches, Thahn has a host of otherworldly attributes related to his immaterial existence. Telepathy: Waking Dream's Nuhuman ability discovered upon his demise was potent telepathic and empathetic abilities. * Psyche Absorption: Either a natural part of his inhuman attribute or a happenstance that occurred upon the moment of his death. Dream often manifests his astral form as a conjoined collective of the souls and psyche's of various other Nuhuman's who died when he did. * Psychic Possession: His core power being a living ghost is the ability to mentally possess individuals hosting into them and gaining whatever facilities the body holds. * Dream Manipulation: By pushing his own memories he can influence the minds of other people by controlling they're dreamscape. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Telepaths Category:Possession Category:Psionic Entities Category:Astral Projection Category:Intangibility Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Empaths Category:Dream-Based Powers Category:Terrigen Bomb Activations